Swoop of Chestnut Hawk
|namest=Kit-Mother: Cave-Guard: |namesl=Swoop of Chestnut Hawk Swoop of Chestnut Hawk |familyt=Kits: |familyl=Two Unnamed Kits |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = none}} Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) is a dark ginger she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast :Swoop of Chestnut Hawk is a kit-mother in the Tribe of Rushing Water, mentioned to have two older kits. :When the Tribe chooses to fight or flee from the intruders, Flight asks Swoop what they should do because her kits are too young to flee. Swoop comforts her by saying that no one expects her to abandon her kits, and she adds that she won't leave her's either. Talon comes over to them and both look up at him with uncertainty in their eyes. He convinces them to fight saying that the tribe will protect them. He then escorts the two she-cats to the side of the cave where the cats chose to fight. By this example of Swoop and Flight, more cats divide into the groups. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :When Screech brings up the topic of how the whole mountains should be the Tribe's territory, Swoop reprimands Screech saying that things aren't like that anymore with the intruders. Stormfur then mentions that the intruders have been stealing prey again, but Swoop shrugs it off reasoning that there is nothing the Tribe can do about that though Stormfur objects to it. :Dovewing spots some intruders who are having trouble fighting an eagle while on a patrol that consists of Swoop, Splash, Crag, Foxleap and herself. Splash thinks that it serves them right and Swoop adds on that they have to learn to defend themselves. Foxleap argues against this talking about the how the Clans unite to defend against a common enemy. While Swoop looks doubtful, Crag and Splash decide to help. Crag tells Swoop to take the farthest wing with Splash, and he tells the Clan cats to stay out of the way. :Swoop and Splash launch themselves onto the eagle's wing at the sound of Crag's call. When Foxleap decides to help, his claws get caught in the eagle's wing. Swoop leaps up and grabs at the eagle's wing with one forepaw while trying to dislodge Foxleap with the other. Foxleap falls to the ground, but when Swoop drops to the ground, the eagle quickly gets ahold of her and flies away. :Splash tries to rescue Swoop, but the eagle is too high up. Dovewing confirms her death using her powers. Foxleap says that it is his fault, and Splash hisses at him claiming that Swoop would be alive if he had done as he was told and stayed out of it. Crag is quick to tell her that blaming him won't help and what's done is done. :When the patrol gets back to the cave, Squirrelflight questions them. Crag tries to explain gently what happened but Splash cuts him off saying harshly that Swoop is now dead. :Later, Dovewing mentions that she is too afraid to go to sleep, saying that she will keep on seeing Swoop's death haunting her in her dreams insisting on staying awake. The Forgotten Warrior :A moon after returning to the lake, Dovewing is still having nightmares about Swoop and how she was taken away by the eagle. Also, she isn't able to use her expanded senses due to the guilt of Swoop's death. However, soon her memory of Swoop's death is assuaged. Character Pixels Family Members '''Kits:' :Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown Quotes References and Citations Category:Tribe Cat Category:Kit Mother Category:Cave Guards Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters